1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an audio and video reproduction apparatus, and more particularly, to an audio and video apparatus having a main board on which surface mount type connectors are mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, various connectors are mounted on a printed circuit board of a main board of an audio and video reproduction apparatus. These connectors connect to an external apparatus and are used to facilitate communication of a video/audio signal between the external apparatus and the reproduction apparatus. However, most of these connectors are made of DIP-type material and require an additional manufacturing step of creating a through hole on the printed circuit board, thereby increasing production cost and complicating the manufacturing process. In addition, if a DIP-type connector is mounted on one side of the printed circuit board, additional parts may not be mounted on the other side of the substrate, and thus those additional parts need to be mounted at another location. As a result, the size of the main board increases as every area of the printed circuit board is not used efficiently. Furthermore, the cost of the reproduction apparatus also increases as a larger printed circuit board is required.
In order to address the above issues, there needs to be an effort to improve connectors mounted on the printed circuit board.